1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wafer-level lens, a lens sheet and a method of manufacturing the lens sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to the trend of miniaturized and low-cost electronic products, the development of wafer-level module (WLM) technique draws the most attention. The WLM technique is mainly to miniaturize the electronic products by the wafer-level manufacturing technique. For example, by applying the WLM technique to the manufacture of a lens, the volume of the lens is much smaller than the volume of a traditional lens, the technique this can be applied to the camera modules of the electronic products such as laptop, tablet PC, mobile phone, etc.
In general, wafer-level lens is cut from a lens sheet including a plurality of lenses. The lens sheet may include a transparent substrate and two lens films respectively disposed on two opposing surfaces of the transparent substrate. However, with the increase in image quality demands from customers, the image quality of the wafer-level lens cut from the lens sheet including only two lens films can no longer satisfy the demands from customers. Therefore, a lens sheet including a plurality of transparent substrates and a plurality of lens films is provided. In the process of the lens sheet, two transparent substrates having lens films are needed to be attached to each other. However, during the attaching process, the lens films of different transparent substrates are not easily to be aligned, so as to impair the optical property of the wafer-level lens cut from the lens sheet.